iracingfandomcom-20200214-history
IRacing Nations in Continental Order
iRacing Nations in Continental Order * Note: It sorts the iRacing Nations that have iRacers in Continental Order. * Total Countries: 193 / 193 (100%) Links to the Continents via their Categories: * Africa * Americas * Antarctica * Asia * Europe * Oceania Africa: * Algeria * Angola * Benin * Botswana * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cameroon * Cape Verde (Cabo Verde) * Central African Republic * Chad * Comoros * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Djibouti * Egypt * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Eswatini * Ethiopia * Gabon * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Ivory Coast (Côte d'Ivoire) * Kenya * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Madagascar * Malawi * Mali * Mauritania * Mauritius * Morocco * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Republic of the Congo * Rwanda * Sao Tome and Príncipe * Senegal * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Somalia * South Africa * South Sudan * Sudan * Tanzania * Togo * Tunisia * Uganda * Zambia * Zimbabwe Total: 54 Nations Asia: * Afghanistan * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Bhutan * Brunei * Cambodia * China * Georgia * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Israel * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Lebanon * Malaysia * Maldives * Mongolia * Myanmar (Burma) * Nepal * North Korea * Oman * Pakistan * Philippines * Qatar * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * South Korea * Sri Lanka * Syria * Tajikistan * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Turkey * Turkmenistan * United Arab Emirates * Uzbekistan * Vietnam * Yemen Total: 47 Nations Europe: * Albania * Andorra * Austria * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czechia (Czech Republic) * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Latvia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malta * Moldova * Monaco * Montenegro * Netherlands * North Macedonia * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * San Marino * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Ukraine * United Kingdom Total: 43 Nations North America: * Antigua and Barbuda * Bahamas * Barbados * Belize * Canada * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominica * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Grenada * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Jamaica * Mexico * Nicaragua * Panama * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Trinidad and Tobago * United States Total: 23 Nations Oceania: * Australia * Fiji * Kiribati * Marshall Islands * Micronesia * Nauru * New Zealand * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Samoa * Solomon Islands * Tonga * Tuvalu * Vanuatu Total: 14 Nations South America: * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Guyana * Paraguay * Peru * Suriname * Uruguay * Venezuela Total: 12 Nations Combined Total: 193 Nations Category:IRacing Nations in Continental Order